Faz Parte do Meu Show
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Continuação de "Só Pro Meu Prazer". Seis meses depois e ela ainda queria ele mais do que tudo. Mas ela achava que tinha que esconder isso. Será que tinha mesmo? Gaara X Hinata


**N/A: Oi pessoas! Acho que por essa poucos esperavam, mas eu decidi trazer para voces a continuação de "Só Pro Meu Prazer". Eu tava meio viajando na maionese e me pareceu uma boa ideia. Espero que voces curtam!**

* * *

**Faz Parte Do Meu Show**

A lua minguante iluminava a floresta que circulava a vila de Konoha. Apenas as criaturas noturnas se moviam naquele momento, a canção da noite soava pelos terrenos, trazendo uma sensação de paz e fantasia.

Mas apenas uma pessoa estava ali para aproveitar a cena.

Água se espalhou quando Hinata moveu o pé num movimento tão gracioso que podia ser um movimento de dança. Na verdade era um movimento mortal, de uma técnica que ela mesma criara.

Agulhas de água se espalharam em diversas direções com um mero movimento da mão dela. Hinata tivera anos para aperfeiçoar sua técnica. Agora ela era simplesmente perfeita.

Hinata criara essa técnica quando ela tinha doze anos e a modificara ao longo dos anos, com ninguém mais além da floresta e da lua como testemunhas. E quando ela queria paz ela ainda vinha no mesmo lugar, na mesma cachoeira para praticar.

Ela não treinava mais sem roupa. Nunca se sabia quando correr seria necessário. Não que a roupa dela fosse grande coisa, mas pelo menos em caso de necessidade ela não teria que lutar nua.

Ela não usava nada mais do que um minúsculo short e uma camiseta regata de alças finas. Depois que ela entrara para o ANBU ela também passara a carregar uma pequena bolsa com kunais na coxa direita o tempo todo. Fora isso mais nada, nem sapatos.

Ela se moveu mais uma vez sobre a superfície da água, num movimento elegante e sensual. Pena que não havia ninguém ali para ver.

Hiashi tinha brigado com Hinata hoje. Era por isso que ela estava ali, sozinha sob o luar. Ela precisava esquecer, ela precisava deixar pra la. Seu pai estava pegando no pé dela por causa do trabalho que ela fazia no ANBU. Ele nunca aceitara o fato de ela fazer parte da Divisão de Sedução. Ele nunca ia aceitar.

Hinata se moveu rapidamente para a esquerda, ao mesmo tempo em que kunais passaram voando a centímetros dela. Sem perder um segundo ela lançou as próprias na direção de onde as kunais vieram.

-Byakugan! –ela falou ativando seus potentes olhos.

Não havia ninguém em volta. E nada se escondia do Byakugan do clã Hyuuga.

Hinata saiu da água, com passos cuidadosos. Ela podia sentir um chakra fraco, que não denunciava direção alguma, mas ela se manteve atenta mesmo assim.

Foi quando a pessoa a atacou de novo. Hinata usou os braços para bloquear o chute, mas mesmo assim só a força deste foi suficiente para manda-la voando contra uma árvore e antes que ela pudesse se mexer a pessoa estava em frente a ela, bloqueando-a.

-Você não devia andar sozinha a essas horas... Hinata.

Hinata levantou os olhos e se deparou com os olhos verdes e frios de Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage de Suna.

-Eu sei me cuidar, Gaara. –ela falou, desativando o Byakugan.

Ela o estava provocando. Ela queria mostrar que não tinha medo dele. Que sequer precisava de algo contra ele. Claro, Gaara nunca reagia a provocação alguma.

-Não é o que parece. –ele falou.

-Como você conseguiu enganar meu Byakugan? –ela quis saber.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto de lábio. Pequeno, quase imperceptível.

-Eu sou um Kage, portanto com mais poder do que você. –ele falou simplesmente.

Hinata fuzilou-o com o olhar. Ela odiava quando ele falava esse tipo de coisa.

-Assim que eu te ataquei eu me transportei para outra localização longe o suficiente para você não me localizar com seu Byakugan. –ele falou, calmamente, como se ele não estivesse segurando-a semi-nua contra uma árvore –E deixei um pouco de areia com meu chakra aqui, para te distrair.

Hinata deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Inteligente. –ela admitiu –Agora me diz o que você está fazendo aqui.

-Eu tinha negócios na vila. –ele falou –Eu acabei de chegar.

Alguma coisa não estava certa. Por que Gaara viria para Konoha no meio da noite? E que negócios ele podia ter em Konoha? Como líder de Suna Gaara não tinha o luxo de ficar viajando para la e para ca. Geralmente um embaixador viria.

-Deve ser um assunto sério. –Hinata falou –Para exigir sua presença.

-Seriíssimo. –ele falou, sem emoção alguma –Mas não é por isso que eu estou _aqui_.

Hinata arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Ah não? Então o que você faz aqui na floresta?

Pergunta tola, ela sabia exatamente porque ele estava ali.

E Gaara sabia disso, porque ele não perdeu tempo se explicando. Ele nunca perdia.

Hinata gemeu de prazer quando os lábios do ruivo encontraram os seus.

Era meio difícil de acreditar que seis meses atrás ela tinha ido a Suna com a missão de matar Gaara. Mas ela não tinha conseguido, não depois de passar a noite nos braços dele, sentindo tudo o que ele a fizera sentir. Ela estivera pronta para morrer na manhã seguinte quando ele descobriu quem ela realmente era. Mas ele também não a matou, ele a deixou partir.

E ela achara que era a última vez que ela o veria.

Mas um mês depois ele aparecera em Konoha, assinando um tratado de paz com a vila. E na mesma noite ela fora parar nos braços dele mais uma vez.

E seis meses depois eles ainda estavam nessa. Ele tinha vindo para Konoha apenas mais uma vez depois daquilo e fora por causa dos exames Chunnin. O que não o impedira de passar um bom tempo com ela.

E algumas vezes ela tinha ido para Suna. Claro que ela não podia ir sempre, já que ela também tinha as missões dela. Mas quando ela podia ela ia para a vila perdida nas dunas e eles passavam os melhores momentos juntos. Fosse no quarto dele, fazendo sexo, ou caminhando nos jardins, que mais pareciam oásis perdidos, ou conversando longas horas.

Claro que ninguém sabia que os dois estavam juntos. Bom, os irmãos dele sabiam, e não aprovavam, mas fora eles, mais ninguém.

Hinata estava só esperando ele se cansar dela. E ele provavelmente estava esperando ela se cansar dele. Mal sabia ele que Hinata temia nunca se cansar dele. Na verdade ela estava quase certa de que ela iria para o túmulo desejando o Kazekage de Suna.

Gaara separou levemente seus lábios dos dela.

-O que você pensa que estava fazendo sozinha a essas horas? –ele exigiu, e embora ele não tivesse levantado o volume da voz, o tom era ameaçador.

-Eu estava treinando. –ela falou tranqüila.

Os olhos dele escorregaram por ela, quase como uma caricia.

-Vestida dessa forma? –ele insistiu.

-Isso não é nada. –ela falou, um sorriso de canto de lábio –Quando eu era mais nova eu treinava nua.

Gaara atacou os lábios dela com o dobro de vontade dessa vez. Uma das mãos dele se fechou em um punho nos cabelos dela, segurando-a junto a ele, e a outra deslizou pela barriga dela até entrar no short da morena.

Hinata soltou um gemido quando o dedo dele tocou-a exatamente onde ela queria ser tocada por ele. Gaara deslizou um dedo para dentro dela e Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior dele em retaliação.

-Eu pensei nisso o caminho inteiro até aqui. –Gaara falou contra o ouvido dela –Eu só pensava em estar dentro de você, em fazer você gozar, e ouvir você chamar meu nome.

Kami, quando ele começava a falar essas coisas na orelha dela Hinata queria a morte. Em forma de orgasmos...

-Gaara... –ela chamou, a respiração cortada –Eu preciso de você, agora.

Ele não perdeu tempo discutindo com ela. Em questão de segundos os dois tinha se livrado de suas roupas e Hinata estava mais do que pronta para acabar com isso.

Num movimento rápido Gaara a fez se virar e apoiar as mãos contra o tronco da árvore. Ele colocou as mãos sobre as dela, segurando-a.

-Não tire as mãos daí. –era mais do que uma ordem, era um aviso.

-E se eu tirar? –ela provocou, olhando por cima de seu ombro.

Gaara a mordeu no ombro. Não uma mordidinha indolor, mas não tão forte a ponto de realmente doer.

-Você vai se arrepender. –ele avisou.

Ela duvidava muito, mas ela estava se sentindo generosa hoje, já que ele tinha vindo até aqui para vê-la.

As mãos de Gaara deslizaram pelas costas de Hinata, como que sentindo a textura da pele dela. Hinata sabia que o ruivo amava a pele dela. Ele mesmo dissera isso mil vezes.

-Você sentiu minha falta? –ele perguntou, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

-Algumas noites mais do que outras. –ela falou.

-Eu penso em você todas as noites. –ele falou beijando os ombros dela –Lembro da sua voz, do seu cheiro, da sua pele... –as mãos dele deslizaram pelos lados dela, uma firmando-se no quadril dela e a outra agarrando um dos seios dela –E quando eu fecho os olhos eu vejo você, sorrindo, conversando... Gemendo.

O que foi exatamente que ela fez, quando ele apertou suavemente o seio dela.

-Gaara... –ela choramingou, querendo que ele a tomasse de uma vez.

-Diz que você também pensa em mim. –ele praticamente mandou, deslizando os dedos pela barriga dela.

-Eu penso. –ela admitiu –Eu lembro dos seus olhos, do jeito que você me segura e como você ama Suna. Eu lembro quão perfeita é a sensação de te ter em mim.

As mãos que a seguravam se apertaram de forma possessiva.

-E é por isso que eu vim até aqui. –ele falou.

Antes que Hinata tivesse tempo para entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo Gaara a fez se inclinar um pouco mais contra a árvore e em um único movimento ele estava dentro dela.

Hinata não teve como conter o grito que escapou de sua garganta. Kami, ele a deixava louca, sem nem ao menos tentar.

Gaara se moveu contra ela e Hinata gemeu de novo. Ela realmente adorava a sensação de te-lo dentro dela. Gaara a completava de uma forma que ela nã queria pensar sobre. Porque ela tinha medo que se ela pensasse demais ela teria que admitir a verdade. Ela teria que admitir que estava apaixonada por ele. Por um homem que não tinha um pingo de sentimento pra oferecer. Pelo menos não nessa categoria.

Gaara se movia dentro dela sem gentileza, mas era justamente isso que ela adorava nele. Gaara nunca a tratara como uma boneca, sempre como uma mulher. E as mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela, espalhando calor e mais sensações.

Hinata gemeu quando Gaara mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela. Ela moveu o corpo de encontro ao dele e foi recompensada com um rosnado de prazer dele. As mãos do ruivo se firmaram nos seios dele a medida que as investidas dele cresceram em velocidade e poder. A pele de ambos estava banhada em suor e o ar parecia desaparecer do alcance deles, mas não importava. Tudo o que importava era a sensação de pele contra pele, o calor dele, a maciez dela, o prazer surgindo cada vez com mais força, até que Hinata explodiu.

A morena nem tentou conter o grito que saiu de sua boca, por sorte Gaara estava ali para tapa-la, ou eles teriam um esquadrão do ANBU ali em dois minutos.

Com mais algumas firmes estocadas Gaara também atingiu seu ápice. E os dois ficaram ali parados, naquele abraço tão intímo, enquanto eles tentavam recuperar seus folegos. Hinata amava as noites em que ela podia relaxar nos braços de Gaara...

* * *

Mais uma vez os únicos sons presentes na floresta eram os das criaturas que ali viviam. Mas dessa vez Hinata não tinha que aproveitar a paz sozinha.

Ela estava nos braços de Gaara, o lugar preferido dela. Os dois tinham meio que se vestido e agora eles deitavam na grama sobre a capa de Gaara. Ela podia ouvir o ritmo calmo do coração dele sob sua orelha, sentir as mãos dele percorrendo seu pescoço e cabelos...

Ela não podia contar para ele, mas Gaara era o único refúgio que ela tinha.

-Você sabia que você é a única mulher que eu gosto de segurar dessa forma?

Hinata sentiu o coração falhar uma batida diante dessa frase, dita do nada. Ela não sabia o que responder, então ela não disse nada.

Gaara suspirou.

-Hinata, tem uma razão pela qual eu vim para Konaha hoje, mesmo que eles precisassem de mim em Suna. –ele falou.

Hinata se soltou de Gaara e apoiou-se em um cotovelo, para poder encara-lo. Ela estava curiosa para o que tinha trazido Gaara até Konoha.

-Que razão é essa? –ela quis saber.

-Eu vim pra falar com o seu pai. –ele declarou.

Hinata olhou para Gaara totalmente em choque. Ela nem imaginava o que _isso_ queria dizer. O que Gaara poderia querer com o pai dela?

-Meu pai? Por que?

-Porque eu não posso mais ficar assim. –ele falou, os olhos verdes totalmente concentrados nela –Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você. –ele se sentou –Eu vim aqui pra te levar para Suna comigo e se seu pai disser que não eu vou te levar do mesmo jeito, nem que eu tenha que entrar em guerra com Konoha.

Hinata olhou para Gaara no mais completo choque. Ela não sabia o que falar. Gaara queria que ela fosse com ele pra Suna? Ele viera pedir a mão dela para Hiashi?

-Gaara, isso é... Isso é...

-E eu acho bom você também não falar nada contra, porque você é minha e eu não vou deixar você ir embora. –ele falou, com aquele jeito dele de quem estava acostumado a dar ordens e ve-las cumpridas.

Isso fez Hinata arquear a sobrancelha.

-Eu só espero que você saiba, _Kazekage_, que possessividade vai pros dois lados. Se em dois anos você mudar de idéia é bom que você saiba já que não vai adiantar nada. Eu não vou deixar você me abandonar nunca.

Gaara deu um dos raros sorrisos deles. Um, que embora não fosse cheio de dentes, apenas uma curva na boca dele, era o bastante para iluminar a face dele.

-Nós temos um acordo então, Hyuuga-San. –ele declarou –Você vai pertencer a mim pra sempre...

-E você vai ser meu pra sempre. –ela completou.

Gaara, claramente tendo superado a cota de palavras dele pelo mês, achou que a melhor resposta para aquilo era puxar Hinata para seu colo e beija-la. E só porque ele dissera que a queria para sempre Hinata deixou ele fazer o que quisesse, deixou Gaara beija-la como se ela fosse ar e ele um homem sufocando. Mas antes que as coisas pudessem avançar demais ela se afastou levemente dele.

-Como você tem tanta certeza de que meu pai vai deixar eu ir para Suna com você? Talvez fosse mais fácil fugir direto.

-Seu pai não vai falar não. –ele falou, completamente seguro.

-Como você sabe? –ela perguntou.

-Porque eu sou o Kazekage de Suna. –ele falou tranquilamente –Ele seria um tolo por dizer não.

Hinata revirou os olhos.

-Gaara, você...

Aparentemente Gaara não tinha mais interesse nenhum em falar. Não que ela estivesse reclamando. Afinal agora ela não teria mais noites solitárias. Nem ele.

* * *

**N/A: Reviews?**


End file.
